


Ella giammai m'amò

by widevibratobitch



Category: Don Carlos | Don Carlo - Verdi/du Locle/Méry
Genre: Filippo needs a hug, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Unrequited Love, and Rodrigo gives him one, still...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:10:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widevibratobitch/pseuds/widevibratobitch
Summary: "She has never loved me." And how could she? How could anyone ever love you?





	Ella giammai m'amò

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ernestdummkompf (JehanFerres)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JehanFerres/gifts).



> Instead of insisting on having Eboli there during "Ella giammai m'amo", directors should really put a half naked Rodrigo there. Makes it way more angsty and gay, so it's a win-win, really. Why has nobody thought of this yet?! 
> 
> This is a fruit of my conversations with Ollie and general musings about how Rodrigo feels he really SHOULD hate Filippo but just cannot bring himself to it - because he's just an angel, straight outta heaven. 
> 
> As usual, started as a drabble... And I almost made it this time, really.

_She has never loved me_. He hears the soft words when he slides off the huge bed to dress himself. He hears them again as he pulls the soft, creased shirt over his head. And again, as he walks up to the figure hunched in a chair, illuminated by the flames of a few dying candles. _She has never loved me_ , he hears as he drapes a nightgown over the trembling shoulders _._ The sentence repeated like a chant, like a prayer, until the words lose their old meaning and gain another. _She has never loved me_.

_And how could she_ , he thinks as he slides his hands down the King’s arms slowly. _How could anyone ever love you_ , he thinks as he wraps his arms around him from behind, embracing the old, shivering body. _How could anyone ever look at you and feel anything other than pity and disgust_ , he thinks as he places a long, chaste kiss on the white head of his King.  

*

*

*

_But how could anyone ever bear to hate a soul so lost, a soul that suffers so much,_ he can’t help but think as a trembling hand wraps around his own. _How could anyone look into your heart and not see what burns there, trapped_ , he thinks as a violent sob shakes the body in his arms. _How could anyone who’s_ seen _, ever truly hate you_ , as wrinkled fingers caress his cheek with utmost gentleness.

_No, I could never hate you,_ as his lips are caught in the softest, most tender of kisses. _But I could never love you either._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please, let me know what you think.  
> Every comment notification makes me go "inaspettata aurora in ciel appar! :D".


End file.
